


Morning After

by SkylessNights



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Fluff, I just love these two so much, M/M, Plot Twist, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Neil turned towards the window, he felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin and hugged the bed sheets tighter. He couldn’t help but think about last night and what they did. What they changed.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethaldesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethaldesires/gifts).



> Based of the wonderful lethal-desires gifset from Tumblr: https://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/639597962360700928/you-belong-here-with-me

Neil rubbed his tired eyes with the inside of his palm as he watched the morning sun pour though the hotel windows. The curtains were half drawn, adding a warm golden glow to the room. 

_Perfect._

Neil turned away from the windows and onto his other side, resting his head in his hand. He watched as the golden hues of the sun danced on the bare skin of the silent sleeper next to him. It was almost therapeutic in a way, like watching the waves wash up gently on the shore. It brought him a certain sense of peace and that’s what he needed right now. Especially, since his thoughts hadn’t allowed him to sleep all night. 

“You’re staring.” 

The Protagonist’s voice pulled Neil back to reality.

“I am,” Neil admitted. 

The Protagonist opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Neil, who was smiling amusedly back at him. A tender smile escaped his lips as he closed his eyes again. 

Neil chuckled softly and searched for his lover’s hand underneath the covers. He intertwined his fingers in his and brought it closer to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of The Protagonist’s hand. Neil smiled as he felt his lover’s grip tighten. 

“What did we just do?” Neil whispered, kissing the back of his hand again, teasing him. 

The Protagonist opened his eyes rather quickly.

“Which part are you referring to?” He asked, playfully, narrowing his eyes. 

“You _know_ which part,” Neil poked, nudging him with his foot as he watched his lover laugh in amusement. “But the other part wasn’t so bad.”

“Wasn’t so bad?” 

Neil nodded, grinning with glee. 

“Well Neil,” The Protagonist said, pulling himself closer, “I don’t remember you making any complaints.” 

Neil leaned in eagerly, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Or perhaps I’ve lost my edge.” he remarked, keeping his eyes focused on Neil, who was looking back at him fondly. 

Neil slipped his hand away from their tight embrace and placed them on his lover’s cheek. Using the tip of his thumb, he lightly brushed his bottom lip, tracing it back and forth. Neil closed the gap between them and kissed him intently. Slowly. Taking in every moment. 

The Protagonist wrapped his free hand around Neil’s neck, caressing his jawline with his thumb as he kissed him back softly. 

“Edge is still intact.” Neil smiled, pulling away slightly before giving his lover one last kiss. The Protagonist smiled back, pleased by his response.

Neil began to feel his eyes get heavy, he desperately tried to keep them open but he felt so... _Safe_. Soon that’s all he could think about, the warmth of the covers dressed over body and the gentle touch of his lover combing back his hair. His eyes began to drift off until all that was left was him and his dream of the waves washing up gently on the shore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil yawned as he arose from his heavy slumber. He waited until his eyes became accustomed to the afternoon daylight, before glancing over at his lover. But all he saw was an empty bed. 

Neil sat up, darting his eyes around the room. It wasn’t until he saw The Protagonist getting dressed in the other room that he finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

He slipped back under the warmth of the bed sheets and watched his lover pace around, trying to pick an outfit. A smile escaped his lips as The Protagonist walked into the bedroom wearing dark trousers and a slightly unbuttoned black top. He stopped in front of the doorway, leaning on the side of the wall

“Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon.” Neil replied, softly.

The Protagonist grinned before heading back into the other room. 

Neil turned towards the window, he felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin and hugged the bed sheets tighter. He couldn’t help but think about last night and what they did. _What they changed_. 

“Can I ask you something?” Neil called out, turning his focus back to the other room. He waited until he saw The Protagonist enter his view before asking his question. 

“Do you feel this sense of disassociation, like you’re lost in time and you don’t belong?”

“I used to,” The Protagonist said, wiping his face with the towel in his hand. “Not anymore.”

“How did you get rid of it?” Neil asked, twisting the sheets in his hand. 

“I didn’t…you did.”

“How so?” 

The Protagonist placed the towel on the table nearby and walked towards him. He sat on the empty side of the bed and slowly peeled away the sheets from Neil’s grip, leaving half of his body bare to the cool air in the room.

“‘Cause as long as I know that I’m in there,” he placed his hand on top of Neil’s chest. “I can never be lost.”

Neil closed his eyes to the newfound warmth of his lover’s touch. He wanted to give in to the hope that everything was alright but he couldn't.

“But after last night, what we did. What we changed. Doesn’t that affect anything?”

The Protagonist glanced off to the side, slipping his hand away from Neil’s chest as he turned his back towards him. 

“Doesn’t it?” Neil asked, his voice slightly raised. 

The Protagonist shook his head but Neil wasn’t satisfied. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

The Protagonist quickly got up and walked briskly towards the other room. Neil leaped out off the bed, determined to get some answers but his lover had closed the door. He pulled on the door handle but it stayed locked. Neil let out an irritated sigh as he paced back and forth, combing his hands through his messy hair. 

“I could only save one.” The Protagonist’s voice echoed through the door. “So I saved you.”

“And what is that meant to mean?” Neil begged, desperate for bloody answers.

“It means… it’s just us now.” 

Neil shook his head, clearly confused and over with the riddles.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Look outside.” 

“Why?” Neil said, staring at the window with narrowed eyes. When he didn’t hear a reply, he moved away from the door and towards the curtains. Pulling them apart so he could get a better view of the city beneath him. 

At first everything appeared normal but then he noticed the uncomfortable silence. There were no cars driving on the roads or people walking on the streets. Just emptiness. Neil eyebrows creased and his gaze drifted off in thought. 

_Where is everyone?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I definitely struggled writing this, especially, since we don't know The Protagonist's name 😩 But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless 😊💕


End file.
